Los Números de mi Condena
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS9...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo: **Fanfiction Addiction.

**Nombre del OS: **Los Números de mi Condena.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. One Shot beteado por Marta Salazar, Betas FFAD. www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Pareja: **Edward y Bella.

**Número de palabras: **5.000 (La sola historia)

* * *

_**Noche 1. La Esencia (Voluntad de ser, de existir) **_

Paso a paso, peldaño a peldaño, voy caminando hacia lo desconocido.

Hermosa madera de nogal revestía las gradas de la escalera en espiral, que me conducía al tercer piso del enorme castillo Cullen. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un bello empapelado, con intrincados diseños que se fundían perfectamente con las molduras, recorriendo toda la parte superior de las paredes. El techo, más que una estructura para cobijar de la lluvia y la noche oscura, parecía una obra de arte de Miguel Ángel, con figuras de hombres y mujeres desnudas, envueltos solo por el frenesí de la lujuria y la pasión que desencadenaban miles de exaltaciones oscuras.

Solo eran unos cuantos pisos, pero la escalera parecía interminable. Las luces eran tan tenues y alumbraban más que todo la parte superior de las paredes, que me costaba mucho trabajo poder ver por dónde andaba.

La mansión era lúgubre y misteriosa, pero al mismo tiempo atrayente y seductora.

A la vista de los hombres, sería solo una gran y antigua edificación, de algún millonario excéntrico, que no sabía en qué gastar el dinero que tenía. Pero para mí, una chica que aún no conocía el placer que podía proporcionar el toque íntimo de un hombre, era como un amante seductor y experimentado, presto a iniciar a su muy dispuesta aprendiz en los placeres del desenfreno y el goce infinito.

Llegué aquí hace solo una hora, cuando me bajé del lujoso auto que me trajo, pensé que me había transportado en el tiempo, y que me encontraba en un siglo remoto, en el que valientes caballeros, con brillantes armaduras y enormes corceles fieles, por las noches, dejaban de lado sus obligaciones e ideales, y se entregaban ciegamente a la lascivia fogosa y húmeda, de doncellas que desechaban sus castas vidas al ver esos fuertes, desnudos torsos, y esos falos erguidos, que las señalaban como las afortunadas elegidas para el sagrado ritual del sacrificio al dios hindú Kāmadeva.

Al entrar, se me indicó el uniforme que debía usar: una falda negra de corte recto hasta la rodilla, que hacía que mis nalgas se remarcaran bajo la tela, una blusa de seda blanca un poco justa en el busto, que mostraba toda su redondez y unos zapatos con tacón mediano del mismo color de la falda. Parecía más el atuendo de una oficinista que de una doméstica, pero según se me había dicho, yo solo estaría para atender al señor del castillo.

Y aquí me encontraba ahora, en mi primer día de trabajo, en este lugar mágico y misterioso, ubicado a una media hora del pueblo más cercano. Mi horario era nocturno, al parecer el señor se despertaba con el crepúsculo, y yo estaba encargada solamente de llevar la bandeja de lo que en el día sería el almuerzo, y estar pendiente de la campanilla de la cocina para cualquier cosa que él necesitase.

Llegué al final de la eterna escalera y me encontré con un pasillo más tenebroso aún. Una alfombra de color rojo sangre, marcaba el camino hacia una gran puerta de madera oscura, con un arbusto de higuera bellamente tallado en el centro. Coloqué la bandeja que llevaba en la mano, en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado del pasillo, con un arreglo de flores coronando un jarrón de estilo renacentista, y con la llave que se me había entregado, giré la cerradura y empujé. Tomé de nuevo la bandeja y cerrando la puerta tras de mí observé el recinto en el que me encontraba.

Pisos de madera de la misma calidad de los escalones, los mismos tapizados, y el mismo estilo de techo que todo el resto del castillo. Pero había algo que resaltaba en la habitación: Enormes y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, se encontraban flanqueando las ventanas, por las que ingresaban tenues rayos de luz de luna. Al parecer eran usadas para bloquear los rayos de sol en el día, pero ahora que era de noche, mientras todas las demás estancias rebosaban de claridad, por la luz de los apliques de las paredes y las extraordinarias arañas que colgaban de los techos, esta zona del castillo parecía ser el habitad de un ser con secretos tan oscuros como su alma. El espacio era grande, pero estaba casi vacío, solo unas cuantas sillas de estilo victoriano junto a las paredes, con unos bifes en la misma posición y adornos de figuras y jarrones antiguos sobre ellos. Lo único notable aparte de las cortinas, era una mesa redonda, alta, en todo el centro del salón, no tenía nada encima, y se suponía que era ahí donde debía dejar la bandeja.

Caminé hacia ella con la mayor seguridad que pude reunir, estaba nerviosa y no podía negarlo, en el poblado cercano, donde alquilé un pequeño cuarto en una residencia, había escuchado muchos rumores sobre el castillo y la bestia que ahí se escondía. Historias de demonios y espantos que practicaban el salvajismo, la hechicería, e incluso el canibalismo rodeaban la propiedad, y le daban un aspecto aún más sombrío. Nunca había creído en ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera cuando era niña, pero igualmente, nunca me había encontrado en un lugar como este. Esta era la torre más apartada del castillo, por lo que estaba segura, que mientras estuviera aquí, nadie escucharía mis gritos.

Coloqué la bandeja sobre la mesa y al voltear a mi derecha, pude vislumbrar una puerta que se ocultaba del que no estuviera en mi posición, esta estaba entreabierta, y según se me había dicho, daba a la habitación del señor. Intenté agudizar mi vista para ver algo de lo que se hallaba detrás, pero no pude ver absolutamente nada, solo una espesa negrura se atisbaba por la abertura, un agujero oscuro y profundo que parecía estar dispuesto a engullir a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercársele.

Con la prudencia venciendo a la curiosidad, di media vuelta, salí de ese lugar de extraños secretos y rumores infundados y cerré con llave. Ahora solo tenía que bajar y esperar a que la campanilla sonara informando que el señor llamaba.

Nada se escuchó en toda la noche.

…

_**Noche 2. La Forma (Reflejo de la energía del uno)**_

La noche siguiente regresé. Los mismos jarrones, la misma mesa, pero esta vez algo fue diferente.

La puerta que daba a la habitación del señor, se encontraba un poco más abierta que antes, y la tenue luz que emitía la llama de una vela creaba sombras sin forma en lo que se podía observar.

De pronto, algo obstaculizó la luz, una sombra oscura se ubicó entre la llama y la puerta. No era un ente amorfo, era la figura de un hombre tan perfectamente detallada, que estaba segura, no existía nada que cubriera su cuerpo.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, contemplando a quien suponía, era el señor del castillo mostrándose ante mí. Yo solo veía su contorno, pero sabía que él podía observarme perfectamente, y eso me atemorizó y al mismo tiempo, sin poder explicar el porqué, me fascinó.

No podía, ni quería apartar mi vista, trataba de descifrar su cuerpo, su forma concreta, pero solo se mostraba ante mí su silueta. Sin saber en qué momento mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, sin importarle la voluntad de mi conciencia, di un paso hacia él, pero me detuve cuando se retiró repentinamente de mi campo de visión, y solo quedaron ante mí las mismas sombras sin forma, el mismo espacio vacío.

Aliviada y desilusionada al mismo tiempo, me retiré de la habitación.

Esa noche tampoco llamó.

…

_**Noche 3. El Movimiento (Necesidad de Comunicación)**_

La misma escalera, el mismo corredor, y aquí estaba yo, mirando de reojo la puerta, que ahora no mostraba la claridad de la noche anterior, sino la más absoluta oscuridad, como la primera noche. Eso me desilusionó y mucho, aunque era un sentimiento que mi mente no quería aceptar.

Estaba ya emprendiendo mi camino hacia la salida para dirigirme a la cocina, cuando algo hizo que todo mi cuerpo se paralizara.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó la voz más masculina y sensual que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Encontrando mí propia voz, en lo más profundo de mí ser que gritaba por liberación, contesté: —Isabella.

—Yo te llamaría pecado. —La puerta se cerró.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, ese hombre era capaz de pervertir a la más inocente de las doncellas con su sola voz. Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada, imaginando al que se escondía tras ella.

Esa noche tampoco llamó.

…

_**Noche 4. El Equilibrio (Pausa después del movimiento)**_

Los mismos pisos, la misma alfombra, y la misma puerta, pero esta vez cerrada. Me quedé un momento mirándola, esperando que algo sucediera: Una voz, un movimiento, algo.

Nada, absolutamente nada pasó.

Esa noche tampoco llamó.

…

_**Noche 5. La Energía (Intensos Sentimientos)**_

Los mismos apliques, la misma luz de luna, y la puerta abierta de nuevo, con la misma penumbra de la última vez.

— ¿Has escuchado los rumores sobre mí? —Su voz me sobresaltó. Era igual de atrayente e hipnotizante que la otra noche.

—Sí señor. —Dije con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero con un ruido continuo resonando en mi pecho.

— ¿Los crees? —Preguntó.

— ¿Debería hacerlo señor? —Mi voz temblaba, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

Una risa suave, escalofriante, pero excitante al mismo tiempo, salió de esa oscuridad para recorrer mi cuerpo por completo.

—Nadie escuchará tus gritos Isabella.

Si esa era una amenaza, yo no sabía si sería capaz de evitar provocarla.

Esa noche tampoco llamó.

…

_**Noche 6. La Simplicidad (Lo adecuado, el correcto intercambio)**_

Las mismas flores, el mismo espacio. Esa noche también había penumbra, y mi propio ser masoquista y curioso, hizo que me quedara mirando hacia la tenue luz que distinguía. No había sombra, ni movimiento, pero su voz, se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

—Duerme bien Isabella.

Palabras tan simples, tan sencillas y cotidianas, pero que dichas por ese hombre, desconocido para mí, fueron como lenguas de fuego lamiendo mi interior.

Esa noche tampoco llamó.

…

_**Noche 7. La Ley (Reglas que rigen el universo)**_

Los mismos grabados, la misma estructura, pero esta vez algo volvía a ser diferente: La puerta se encontraba más abierta, y la luz que salía del recinto era un poco más fuerte, como si algunas velas más estuvieran encendidas. Podía sentir su llamado, aunque no escuchaba sonido alguno. Necesitaba acercarme, necesitaba saber qué había detrás de esa puerta, quién se escondía en un mundo de penumbras y oscura sensualidad.

Caminé, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Conforme me acercaba, sentía que mi corazón latía más fuerte y rápido. Por un momento, mi mente consiente y precavida, me dijo que me detuviera, pero el lado más necesitado de emoción, de cambio, de excitación, de conocimiento, me obligó a continuar.

Con cuidado, asomé mi cabeza levemente junto al marco de la puerta. Recorrí la habitación con mi vista y me impresioné con lo que vi: El dormitorio era lo más lujoso y decadente que jamás había visto en mi vida. Las mismas cortinas de la estancia anterior, decoraban pequeñas ventanas cerradas; el mobiliario era igualmente de estilo victoriano: un sofá con sus dos poltronas, un escritorio, con libros abiertos y hojas desordenadas, una enorme cama de madera de tilo con dosel, del que colgaban finas y transparentes telas rojas, y al lado de la cama, la razón de todo.

Un dios bajado del Olimpo.

Un demonio insinuador.

Un ente pecador.

El mismo Kāmadeva reencarnado en un hombre que llamaba a la lujuria más impura y al pecado más condenatorio.

Desnudo, totalmente desprovisto de creaciones humanas, estaba esa condena viviente, de pie, junto a la cama. Me daba la espalda, pero para mí fue suficiente.

Alto; cabello cobrizo desordenado, como si acabara de copular de la forma más ardiente y vivaz posible. Una espalda que llamaba a explorar, músculo a músculo, hasta perderse en las infinidades de su estructura. Unas nalgas firmes, redondeadas masculinamente, que provocaba los sentidos y rogaban por un apretón de mis dientes; y unos brazos y piernas, que hacían desear estar enredados en ellos, como si fueran hiedra venenosa, que te consume lentamente, hasta perder la conciencia total del mundo.

En ese momento todo tuvo sentido para mí. El universo se alineaba de tal forma, que era capaz de procurar la bendición y perdición de una persona al mismo tiempo. Podía hacerla caer en el abismo más profundo de pasiones y sentimientos, para luego hacerla emerger de nuevo en un saber ancestral, que rememoraba siglos y siglos de goce e impudicia, de cuerpos y humedad, de fricciones y delicias.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, mi cuerpo no podía aguantar un minuto más sin estar pegada a ese hombre al que llamaban bestia, demonio, hechicero. Nada podía estar más cerca de la verdad, ese hombre era todo eso y mucho más.

Esa noche tampoco llamó.

…

_**Noche 8. El Poder (Capacidad de controlar)**_

La misma puerta, la misma mesa, la misma habitación contigua.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, y el tintinar de la vajilla de porcelana china sobre la bandeja de plata, rebelaba el estado de mi propio corazón.

La puerta estaba igual que la noche anterior, y las velas iluminaban de igual manera. Pero esta vez un sonido se escuchaba. Coloqué la bandeja sobre la mesa, y haciendo uso de toda mi valentía y deseo reprimido, caminé hacia la habitación del Señor.

Un sonido desconocido por mi mente, pero anhelado por mi cuerpo, empezó a entrar por mis oídos y a enardecer mi espíritu.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta, a causa de la necesidad de comprobar con mis ojos, lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Así fue, no me equivoqué.

Ahí estaba ese hombre de nuevo, desnudo, de pie, junto a la gran cama, pero esta vez, estaba de perfil. No podía ver su rostro, pues uno de los pilares del dosel lo ocultaba, pero lo que se mostraba ante mí era la gloria echa perversión.

Su mano derecha, sostenía un miembro largo y grueso, completamente erecto. El movimiento ascendente y descendente que repetía con su mano, hacía que se estirara y encogiera levemente conforme a su deseo. Su cuerpo estaba brillante por el sudor que fluía, producto del deseo carnal más violento, y de su boca, esa que no se me permitía ver por la posición en la que él se encontraba, emitía los sonidos más antiguos conocidos. Sonidos que despertaban verdades ocultas bajo telas inservibles.

Mis manos, como serpientes sigilosas provistas de voluntad propia, levantaron mi falda hasta mis caderas. Mi mano derecha, como la más audaz de las dos, se adentró en mi ropa interior, alcanzó mis rizos íntimos, y hundiéndose aún más, encontró por fin la piedra preciosa protegida por las dos suaves colinas, para empezar a masajearla lentamente como si quisiera arrancar de ella los secretos más oscuros.

Traté de no hacer ruido. Apretaba mi boca fuertemente, para no hacerme notar, pero algo me decía que si yo podía sentir esa fragancia que había empezado a revolotear en el ambiente, ese hombre hechicero pecaminoso, ya debía estar deleitándose con ella.

Sus gemidos traducían lo que mi cuerpo quería expresar. Nunca había querido tocarme, aunque muchas veces sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Sentía que algo faltaba, algo que hiciera que ese acto no fuera solo el producto de un momento de cosquilleo virginal. Pero ya había encontrado ese algo, y era el hombre que ahora jadeaba al compás de mis movimientos.

No quería cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que el placer que estaba sintiendo, muchas veces me lo ordenaba, quería poder ver a ese dios pagano en todo su esplendor. Quería imaginar que era su mano la que estaba provocando mi lujuria, que eran sus dedos, los que reclamaban mi tesoro ya dispuesto.

Lenguas de fuego quemaban mi pudor y lamían con premura todo mi ser. Corrientes de aguas tormentosas eran mis venas, pues por ellas ya no corría sangre, si no el más exquisito de los vinos.

—Córrete para mí Isabella.

Si alguna vez alguien había dicho, que lo más poderoso del ser humano era su propia voz, yo lo pude comprobar en ese momento. Con solo la mención de esas cuatro palabras, todo lo que se había estado acumulando en mí, roce a roce y gemido a gemido, explotó.

Si para él su voz significaba poder sobre mí, la mía, imitando a su igual, reclamó la libertad tan anhelada, y saliendo sin medir consecuencias, retumbó por todas las paredes de las dos habitaciones, haciendo eco en él, quien no esperó para acompañarme en el éxtasis final.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba sobre mi propia mano. Jadeos enloquecidos, iban y venían de un cuerpo a otro, gritos de placer y goce, se juntaban en el medio del camino, para hacer lo que nuestros cuerpos no podían: Fundirse en la locura y la rendición de pasiones desbordantes de lujuria y frenesí.

Cuando mi cuerpo, cansado y superficialmente satisfecho, logró regresar a su estado normal, la voz, más cerca esta vez, me habló casi al oído.

—Te estaré esperando.

Fue un susurro emitido desde un lugar muy cercano a mí, pero no estaba segura si había sido a mi alma, o a mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta de en qué momento había cerrado mis ojos, los abrí, y me encontré con la estancia en penumbras delante de mí, y la puerta un poco más cerrada que antes.

Ese hombre había apagado las velas, pero a cambio, había encendido en mí la llama del deseo desmedido, la pasión descontrolada.

Esa noche tampoco llamó.

…

_**Noche 9. La Empatía (Participación de las partes con el todo)**_

Ya nada era igual, ni los pisos, ni las paredes, ni las puertas. Absolutamente nada tenía sentido ahora, al menos en los objetos que me rodeaban, porque en mi conciencia, antes inocente, ahora se revolvían ríos tormentosos de sueños y deseos, de ritos jugosos que culminaban violentamente en el estallido de la pasión.

Esta vez la puerta estaba abierta en su totalidad y la iluminación era constante con la noche anterior. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, pero aun así, su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza, llamándome, convocándome a la perdición, y yo como una alumna dispuesta, con un cuerpo que no entendía de razones, me acerqué de nuevo a la habitación.

Al asomar mi cabeza, una figura alta se colocó frente a mí de repente. La impresión fue tal, que un grito salió de mi garganta e intenté retroceder pero él me lo impidió. Rodeando mi cintura con un brazo, me apretó a su cuerpo firme. Podía sentir, a pesar de mi ropa, cada forma, cada reborde de su estructura, pero lo que más me trastornó fue sentir una opresión en mi vientre, algo largo, grueso, y muy duro, se presionaba contra mí, algo que mi mente recordaba, y mi cuerpo reclamaba.

Acercando su rostro al mío y sonriendo de la manera más sensual y pecaminosa posible, dijo:

—Guarda tus gritos Isabella, los necesitarás en unos momentos.

Haciéndome girar, aun pegada a su cuerpo, la luz le dio de lleno en la cara, y fue ahí cuando pude observar mejor al señor del castillo.

Si los dioses del Olimpo eran seres divinos, hermosos por naturaleza, y atrayentes por sus leyes, este hombre era la reencarnación de todos ellos juntos. Su frente, sus ojos, de un verde que representaba, en desacuerdo con su significado, todos los pecados del mundo de la lujuria unidos en un solo ser; su nariz perfecta, al igual que sus pómulos; y su boca, esa boca que me regalaba una sonrisa torcida, sabía que sería mi perdición total. Era una imagen perfecta y gloriosa, en el momento que más contradecía esa afirmación.

Su hermoso rostro se acercó a mí y me habló al oído con toda sensualidad.

—Yo soy Kāmadeva, y tú mi doncella ofrecida en sacrificio.

Jadeé, y con eso confirmé de forma rotunda sus palabras, yo sería su alumna y él mi maestro, y estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier lección que él estuviera dispuesto a impartirme.

Haciéndome girar de nuevo, quedé de frente hacia el escritorio que allí se hallaba, sobre él había solo un libro cerrado, la cubierta se veía antigua, de cuero desgastado, y en letras doradas, se podía leer la que sería mi perdición.

_Kama Sutra (_काम_-_सूत्र_)_

¡Por Dios!, ese hombre consultaría su biblia para imponerme un castigo.

—Ábrelo Isabella. —Susurró en mi oído abrasándome desde atrás, y volviéndome a pegar a su cuerpo—. En la página que elijas estará escrita tu condena.

Mis manos temblaban, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, y mi vientre vibraba de anticipación, pues era el más ansioso en conocer el veredicto.

Olvidándome de todos los dogmas impuestos en mi conciencia, y haciendo acopio de las verdades escondidas en los rincones del universo estiré mi brazo, y ubicando mi mano sobre el antiguo manuscrito, lo abrí.

El dibujo de una pareja entregada al placer más profundo, y unas letras que solo significaban los detalles de lo que sucedería esa noche, se mostraban ante mí, revelándome los misterios y placeres que siempre habían estado ocultos a mis ojos.

—Barco de Vela… mi favorita. —Atrapó la curva de mi oreja con sus dientes y jaló un poco. Si debía morir esa noche, ¿qué mejor forma que rendida ante él?

Sin apartarse de mi espalda, sus manos habilidosas empezaron a retirar la ropa de mi cuerpo. No era capaz de moverme. Él solo hacía bien su trabajo y el rosar de sus dedos con mi piel, por donde retiraba las prendas, me tenía tan extasiada que no quería que terminara.

Sin darme cuenta en qué momento, me encontraba ya totalmente desnuda, pero por extraño que pareciera no sentía vergüenza, solo ansias de experimentar lo que se avecinaba. Estar desnuda ante ese hombre parecía lo más natural del mundo, como si el cosmos por fin hubiera encontrado su equilibrio.

—Hermosa joya la que se presenta ante mí. —Dijo paseándose a mi alrededor y observándome como un hombre de negocios que examina su mercancía, pero eso en vez de molestarme, me excitó hasta el límite.

Estirando una mano, rosó con sus dedos toda mi intimidad, para luego sacarlos, llevarlos a su boca y saborearlos.

—Exquisito manjar. —Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo—. Quiero probarlo de la fuente.

Sin previo aviso, me levantó del suelo y en un par de zancadas llegó a la cama y me colocó delicadamente sobre ella, dejando mis piernas colgando desde el extremo. Yo lo miraba desde mi lugar, él de pie frente a mí, observando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Con la mirada recorrí el suyo perfecto, y al llegar al arma que se usaría para impartir justicia por mis años de ingenuidad y virginidad, un gemido ahogado salió de mi boca.

—Ten calma Isabella, todo a su tiempo.

Se arrodilló en su posición y abriendo mis piernas sin ningún problema, enterró su cabeza entre ellas. Su hermoso cabello cobrizo, se confundía con mis rizos oscuros, y su lengua, imitaba los movimientos que mis dedos habían realizado la noche anterior en esa misma zona.

Apoyó mis piernas en sus hombros y pasando sus brazos alrededor de estas, llevó sus manos a mis pechos que masajeó y pellizcó a su antojo.

Yo me retorcía bajo sus manos, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no se comparaba con absolutamente nada. Ese hombre parecía tener lengua de fuego que quemaba mi interior, mientras sus caricias servían de combustible a mi lujuria. Poco a poco, las llamas empezaron a crecer, cada vez consumían más y más a mi razón, hasta que llegando al límite de la cordura, el goce y el placer, se juntaron en mi vientre, para hacerme partícipe de su victoria.

—Ah fuente de la vida, cuan deliciosa y adictiva. —Expresó como un poema, luego de beber todo lo que de mí salía. Enseguida se retiró y acomodándome en la cama, se subió a ella y se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Estaba listo para aplicarme el castigo que su libro sagrado había ordenado.

—Señor… —Susurré.

—Edward, Isabella, llámame por mi nombre. —Me indicó mientras me tomaba por los tobillos, y levantaba mis piernas para dejarlas abiertas, y a mí, totalmente expuesta ante él.

—Edward, yo soy virgen. —Pude sentir como ubicaba la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y penetraba solo un poco.

—Eso lo remediaré ahora mismo. —Y diciendo esto, se enterró en mí por completo. De nada importó que gritara, pues no se me escucharía, pero al hombre que tenía ahora mismo dentro de mí, sí le importó. Se quedó inmóvil, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras yo respiraba agitadamente con los ojos y la boca fuertemente apretados.

—Es el precio a pagar por entrar a un mundo, que revela ante ti placeres prohibidos y entrega absoluta. —Abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Él me observaba con intensidad. Había algo en su mirada que me desconcertaba, pero descarté ese pensamiento, era imposible que algo así pudiera venir de un hombre como él—. ¿Estás lista Isabella? —La pregunta retumbó en mi mente ¿Estaba lista? ¿Sería capaz de aguantar lo que se avecinaba? Definitivamente sí, estaba lista, desde hacía tiempo lo estaba, solo que no había llegado el indicado para demostrárselo.

Edward, viendo la respuesta en mis ojos, sonrió con satisfacción y el rito comenzó.

Movimientos tan antiguos como el tiempo se producían al compás de nuestras necesidades.

Barco de vela, la posición tenía el nombre exacto, porque yo totalmente dispuesta, parecía la embarcación que él debía comandar, y Edward, enterrado en mí, sujetando mis piernas como si fueran el timón, navegaba por las aguas de un mar revuelto y embravecido por la pasión y el ardor. Un capitán experimentado, que no le temía a lo que se mostraba ante él, si no que controlaba la situación con el vaivén de sus caderas, como recreando el movimiento de la superficie del mar, bajo el cual se concentraban sentimientos que enardecían los sentidos y hacían perder la razón.

Ya no había dolor, cualquier vestigio de este se esfumó con el roce de su piel con la mía, de su carne con mi carne. Ahora solo quedaban sensaciones de placer puro, desmedido, que se intensificaban al acelerar los movimientos.

Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban armoniosamente, ya no tenía que morder mi lengua como la noche anterior. Esta vez era libre de expresar todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía, de exteriorizar el cúmulo de sensaciones que se formaban en mi interior.

Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, seguía cada uno de mis movimientos, y yo, alumna dispuesta a mostrar al maestro mis avances en la materia, me arqueaba hacia él y me retorcía embargada por el deleite infinito.

Otro sonido acompañaba los que salían de nuestras bocas: El que se producía en la zona en que nuestros cuerpos se unían. Golpe tras golpe, choque tras choque, Edward aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, al tiempo que mi pasión se enardecía.

La habitación se encontraba en llamas, o al menos era lo que sentía a cada segundo que pasaba, mi cuerpo estaba caliente, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría incendiada. Grandes llamas azotaban mi cuerpo, y llevándome al extremo de lo inconcebible, el universo, el mundo, mi vida, mi existencia, el ser en sí mismo, todo eso y más, tuvo sentido y al mismo tiempo dejó de importar.

— ¡Isabella!

— ¡Edward!

Nuestros nombres se escuchaban por toda la habitación, él gritaba el mío y yo gritaba el suyo. Dos seres tan distintos con un fin en común, dos almas que alzaban sus voces e irrigaban su interior con la marca de la propiedad y la posesividad, para gritarle al universo que se pertenecían el uno al otro, así fuera solo en lo físico, en lo material.

Edward cayó sobre mí, podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi oído, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en mi pecho.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos, controlando los espasmos de nuestros cuerpos. Edward se levantó y me ayudó a hacerlo también. Tomando la ropa que había quedado tirada en el piso, empezó a vestirme él mismo sin permitirme ayudarlo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, me miró a los ojos fijamente, yo seguía viendo aquello en sus ojos, pero mi mente racional me decía que no podía ser cierto.

—No te tardes esta noche. —Me dijo mientras acariciaba el contorno de mi rostro—. Antes de impartirte un nuevo castigo, quiero ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates mirándome desde muy abajo.

Tardé en entenderlo un momento, pero cuando mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, al igual que mi boca, él sonrió y me dijo: —Justamente así Isabella.

Automáticamente cerré mi boca. Imágenes que formaba mi imaginación, llegaron a mi cerebro y causaron caos en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, mi pudor y mis temores habían regresado, y me atormentaban con paradigmas de decencia y pulcritud.

Sin contestarle, salí corriendo de las habitaciones mientras escuchaba su risa sensual y pecaminosa siguiéndome hacia las escaleras.

…

_Acabo de llegar a mi habitación en la residencia. Mi pecho aún está agitado, y mi mente palpita frenéticamente al ritmo de mi corazón. _

_¡Los rumores son ciertos! Yo lo he podido comprobar en estas nueve noches que he pasado en ese castillo. Un demonio, un hechicero, una bestia; canibalismo, salvajismo, lujuria; todo eso y más se puede hallar en ese hombre, pero no en la forma que se piensa, sino en una apasionada, excitante, ardiente; capaz de hacernos olvidar las reglas de moralidad creadas por una sociedad hipócrita, que esconde sus mas oscuros secretos del alma._

_Él me pidió que volviera, pero no sé si lo haré, no sé si seré capaz de regresar._

_Ya está saliendo el sol por el horizonte. Es mejor que me acueste y me duerma. Cuando llegue el crepúsculo decidiré si volveré o no. Solo espero que el sueño me dé la respuesta. _

_Hasta esta noche._

_Diario de Isabella Marie Swan_

_12 de septiembre de 2007 _


End file.
